


A Perfect Date

by morcabre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Friendship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Steve enlists Natasha's help in coming up with a plan for a perfect date. The next day, however, their plan is all over the newspapers. Well, Steve will just have to come up with a new one.





	A Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> Currently un-betaed

Steve was sitting at a kitchen table with a newspaper opened on a spread with celebrity gossip. Today it featured a photo of Steve just after a battle in a dirty uniform with his hand on Iron Man's shoulder. Tony had a faceplate up and was smiling at him. As for himself... Steve frowned and gripped the newspaper harder in his hands. He looked a lot like he was in love. Which wasn't that far from the truth, actually. 

It would be perfectly fine, too, if that wasn't excatly what the article was about. 'Superheroes in love: Captain America confessing his feelings to fellow Avenger', it said, and then proceeded to describe what was too close for comfrot to the conversation he had about it with Natasha a few days ago. They were sitting in a cafe, and this time, instead of trying to deny that he needed any sort of romantic relationship, Steve was actually the one to ask her for advice. He wanted to do something special, to take Tony on a date that he would actually enjoy, before confessing how Steve felt about him. A journalist must've heard them talking, and now his plan was all over the newspaper, and he needed a new one.

"You shouldn't worry about it, Cap."

Steve flinched and looked up. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice that Tony came up to him and was now standing next to the table smiling slightly. He looked like he came right from the workshop, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, his hair was rumpled and there was a tiny smudge of oil on his cheek. He looked perfect.

"Sorry, what?" Steve asked raising his eyebrows.

Tony huffed, "I said don't worry about it. It's nothing, they always write stuff like that about me. Nobody's going to beleive it."

Steve frowned.

"Why are you worried about it, then?"

Tony blinked at him in surprise and after a few moments of silence, asked, "What makes you think I'm worried?"

"You felt the need to come here and reassure me about it," answered Steve, "meaning it's not exactly nothing."

Tony leaned on the table. 

"I guess I just didn't want you to worry, old man. I was afraid all the talk about two men being in love would embarass you," he said with a cheeky smile, and Steve rolled his eyes. 

"You know better than that, Tony," answered Steve in a dry tone. "And if not, I guess we both will have to give some consideration to this friendship of ours."

Tony gasped dramatically standing straight again and put his hand on the reactor. 

"Oh no, my poor heart, don't tell me you don't want to be my friend anymore!" he exclaimed, and Steve snorted at his antics looking down at the article again. 

"I don't know why I worried, really," Tony continued. "It's just, they never wrote anything about the two of us before, so I guess... It's actually pretty mild compared to the other stuff they printed about me."

"Oh, I'm aware," interrupted him Steve. He suddenly had an idea, and he looked at Tony sideways, saying, "it doesn't sound like that'd be your idea of a date though."

"Hm? Why?" 

"I don't know, I'd just guess you'd prefer something more extravagant."

Tony snorted.

"Oh please, I'm not that posh. With a right person a movie and take-out sound like a perfect date to me," Tony looked at his watch and sighed. "I actually should be going. I had a meeting scheduled for about two hours ago, so by now Pepper's probably gunning for my head. So I'm leaving you to your brooding over newspaper. Captain," Tony mock-saluted him and left for the penthouse, probably to get changed.

Then he left, Steve put the newspaper down. Lucky for him, he seemed to have another plan after all.

"JARVIS?" he asked.

"Yes, Captain?" the AI answered.

"Would food does Tony order-in most often?"

***

This evening Steve was waiting for Tony at the penthouse sitting on the couch with a book on his lap that he was too nervous to read. Tony's favorite pizza was on the table, and the Lord of the Rings movies that Steve didn't get to watch yet were queued up.

Tony came into the room in a suit with his tie loosened up and looking distinctly tired. He startled noticing Steve on his couch.

"Cap? What are you doing here?" Steve looked at him and swallowed, lost for words. Tony looked at the pizza and smiled slightly. "Did we have something planned for today, and I forgot about it again?"

"I really like you, will you go on a date with me?" blurted out Steve suddenly.

Tony's eyes opened wide, and he froze.

"Well, there's not a long way to go, since the date is kind of... here," started Steve after some time. "I just thought... I thought it would be nice, after what you said today."

Steve swallowed. Tony kept just looking at him in silence, and Steve fidgeted in his place.

"We can still just watch the movies, as friends, if you say no," he said quietly.

"No, I want it to be a date," exclaimed Tony making a few abrupt steps forward. Steve smiled.

"Come sit next to me?"

Tony swallowed and came closer. He sat on the couch next to Steve, took off his tie and put it on the table. Steve smiled and raised his hand silently offering Tony to cuddle up with him. They settled on the couch, and Steve asked JARVIS to start the movie. 

They watched it for some time, and just then Frodo left the Shire, Tony said quietly, "I like you, too."

"That's great," answered Steve. "Or it would be awkward later when I kissed you."

"But I am planning the next date."

Steve hummed in thought. 

"You kind of planned this one, so no you don't."

"So bossy," whined Tony grinning at the screen.

"Shut up and watch the movie," answered Steve. He felt Tony hiding a smile on his shoulder and pulled him closer sighing contendedly. He should've guessed that Tony would have all the best ideas for dates.


End file.
